From EP-A 100 119 it is known that propene can be converted by hydrogen peroxide into propene oxide if a titanium-containing zeolite is used as catalyst.
Unreacted hydrogen peroxide cannot be recovered economically from the epoxidation reaction mixture. Furthermore, unreacted hydrogen peroxide involves additional effort and expenditure in the working up of the reaction mixture. The epoxidation of propene is therefore preferably carried out with an excess of propene and up to a high hydrogen peroxide conversion. In order to achieve a high hydrogen peroxide conversion it is advantageous to use a continuous flow reaction system. Such a reaction system may comprise either one or more tubular flow reactors or an arrangement of two or more flow mixing reactors connected in series. Examples of flow mixing reactors are stirred tank reactors, recycle reactors, fluidised bed reactors and fixed bed reactors with recycling of the liquid phase.
In order to achieve a high reaction velocity as high a propene concentration as possible in the liquid phase is necessary. The reaction is therefore preferably carried out under a propene atmosphere at elevated pressure.
The decomposition of hydrogen peroxide with the formation of molecular oxygen always occurs to a slight extent as a secondary reaction on the titanium silicalite catalyst. In order to be able to operate the epoxidation process reliably on an industrial scale the oxygen that is formed must be removed from the reaction system. This is effected most simply by flushing the oxygen out with a propene waste gas stream.
EP-A 659 473 describes an epoxidation process that combines these features. In this connection a liquid mixture of hydrogen peroxide, solvent and propene is led over a succession of fixed bed reaction zones connected in series, wherein the liquid phase is removed from each reaction zone, is led over an external heat exchanger to extract the heat of reaction, and the major proportion of this liquid phase is then recycled to this reaction zone and a minor proportion of the liquid phase is passed to the next zone. The individual reaction zones behave as flow mixing reactors on account of the liquid recycling over the fixed bed. At the same time gaseous propene is fed in together with the liquid feed stock mixture, is guided in a parallel stream to the liquid phase over the fixed bed reaction zones, and is extracted at the end of the reaction system in addition to the liquid reaction mixture as an oxygen-containing waste gas stream. Although this reaction procedure enables the propene oxide yield to be raised compared to conventional tubular reactors without the temperature control described in EP-A 659 473, it nevertheless involves considerable additional costs on account of the complexity of the reaction system required to carry out the process. Furthermore, the described raised yield can only be realised if the propene oxide contained in the waste gas stream is recovered. This necessitates an additional process stage, which in turn adds further to the costs of the process.
The object of the present invention is accordingly to provide a simple inexpensive process for the epoxidation of olefins with hydrogen peroxide, with which high conversions can be achieved combined with a high product yield and which can be carried out using conventional reaction systems.
This object is achieved by a process for the catalytic epoxidation of olefins with hydrogen peroxide in a continuous flow reaction system wherein a gaseous phase containing an olefin and a liquid phase containing the hydrogen peroxide are present in the reaction system and the gaseous phase is fed in countercurrent to the liquid phase.
An important advantage of the countercurrent arrangement according to the invention is the reduction in the amount of propene oxide that is discharged from the reaction system together with the oxygen-containing propene waste gas stream, and the resultant decreased expenditure on recovering propene oxide from this waste gas stream. As small a loss of propene oxide as possible is desired in order to achieve a high product yield according to the invention.
The countercurrent arrangement according to the invention of gaseous olefin and liquid reaction mixture in the reaction system may be accomplished in various ways depending on the chosen reaction system. In this connection reaction systems are suitable in which there is no complete back-mixing relative to the overall system, i.e. reaction systems whose residence time spectrum exhibits a maximum, or reaction systems involving plug flow.
If the epoxidation of olefins is carried out in a tubular flow reactor, then the gas stream containing the olefin is guided in countercurrent to the liquid phase within the reactor. In this connection the liquid stream is preferably led from the top downwards through the reactor, while the olefin flows from the bottom upwards through the reactor in the form of a gas stream. The reactor may be operated as a bubble column with a continuous liquid phase, as well as a trickle reactor with a continuous gas phase. The catalyst may be employed either as a suspension in the liquid phase or in the form of a fixed bed, wherein the fixed bed may be designed both as a random catalyst packing as well as an ordered packing of coating monoliths or distribution bodies. Preferably a tubular flow reactor is used as a fixed bed reactor with a random catalyst packing and continuous liquid phase.
In order to be able to operate the process continuously when changing and/or regenerating the epoxidation catalyst, two or more tubular flow reactors may if desired also be operated in parallel or in series in the aforedescribed manner.
If the epoxidation of olefins is carried out in a succession of two or more tubular flow reactors connected in series, the substance streams of liquid phase and gaseous phase within a flow reactor may be guided either in co-current or in countercurrent, the substance streams being guided in countercurrent between the tubular flow reactors.
In an alternative embodiment the reaction system may comprise several reactors connected in series that are chosen independently of one another from flow mixing reactors and tubular flow reactors, the substance streams of liquid phase and gaseous phase being guided in countercurrent between the reactors. For example, flow mixing reactors and tubular flow reactors may also be used in combination within the reaction system consisting of reactors connected in series. Preferably, in this connection one or more flow mixing reactors are connected in series with a final tubular flow reactor. The particular advantage of such a reaction system is that the heat of reaction can be particularly easily extracted from the flow mixing reactors in which the major proportion of the reaction turnover takes place. The use of a final tubular flow reactor ensures that the hydrogen peroxide conversion takes place as fully as possible. Stirred tank reactors, recycle reactors, jet reactors with liquid circulation, or fixed bed reactors with a liquid circulation over the fixed bed are for example suitable as flow mixing reactors.
Using the process according to the invention olefins can be epoxidised that are at least partially in the gaseous phase under the chosen reaction conditions. This applies in particular to olefins with 2 to 6 carbon atoms. The process according to the invention is most particularly suitable for the epoxidation of propene to propene oxide.
For economic reasons it would be preferred for an industrial scale process to use propene not in a pure form but as a technical mixture with propane that as a rule contains 1 to 15 vol. % of propane. Since propene is consumed in the epoxidation reaction, propane accumulates in the gas stream during its passage through the reaction system, which in the case of a co-current flow arrangement leads to a decrease in the reaction velocity and to differences in the generation of heat through the exothermal epoxidation reaction along the chain of reactors. These disadvantages can be avoided by the countercurrent flow of gas phase and liquid phase according to the invention. Furthermore the propene oxide yield is raised even in the presence of propane in the feed stream compared to a co-current feed with the countercurrent feed of the substance streams. From this it is clear that, by means of the process according to the invention, not only can a high turnover and a high propene oxide yield be achieved with low expenditure on apparatus, but also the use of technical propene with up to 15% of propane does not have a deleterious effect on the reaction and the product yield. The economy of the process according to the invention is further improved on account of the usability of relatively cheap starting materials.
Crystalline, titanium-containing zeolites of the composition (TiO2)x(SiO2)1-x where x is from 0.001 to 0.05 and having a MFI or MEL crystalline structure, known as titanium silicalite-1 and titanium silicalite-2, are suitable as catalysts for the epoxidation process according to the invention. Such catalysts may be produced for example according to the process described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,501. The titanium silicalite catalyst may be employed as a powder or as a shaped catalyst in the form of granules, extrudates or shaped bodies. For the forming process the catalyst may contain 1 to 99% of a binder or carrier material, all binders and carrier materials being suitable that do not react with hydrogen peroxide or with the epoxide under the reaction conditions employed for the epoxidation. Granules corresponding to EP-A 893 158 are preferably used as suspension catalysts. Extrudates with a diameter of 1 to 5 mm are preferably used as fixed bed catalysts.
The hydrogen peroxide is used in the process according to the invention in the form of an aqueous solution with a hydrogen peroxide content of 1 to 90 wt. %, preferably 10 to 70 wt. % and particularly preferably 30 to 50 wt. %. The hydrogen peroxide may be used in the form of the commercially available, stabilised solutions. Also suitable are unstabilised, aqueous hydrogen peroxide solutions such as are obtained in the anthraquinone process for producing hydrogen peroxide.
The reaction is preferably carried out in the presence of a solvent in order to increase the solubility of the olefin, preferably propene, in the liquid phase. Suitable as solvent are all solvents that are not oxidised or are oxidised only to a slight extent by hydrogen peroxide under the chosen reaction conditions, and that dissolve in an amount of more than 10 wt. % in water. Preferred are solvents that are completely miscible with water. Suitable solvents include alcohols such as methanol, ethanol or tert.-butanol; glycols such as for example ethylene glycol, 1.2-propanediol or 1,3-propanediol; cyclic ethers such as for example tetrahydrofuran, dioxane or propylene oxide; glycol ethers such as for example ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol monoethyl ether, ethylene glycol monobutyl ether or propylene glycol monomethyl ether, and ketones such as for example acetone or 2-butanone. Methanol is particularly preferably used as solvent.
The process according to the invention for the epoxidation of olefins, preferably propene, is carried out at a temperature of xe2x88x9210xc2x0 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably at 20xc2x0 to 70xc2x0 C. The olefin is preferably employed in excess relative to the hydrogen peroxide in order to achieve a significant consumption of hydrogen peroxide, the molar ratio of olefin, preferably propene, to hydrogen peroxide preferably being chosen in the range from 1.1 to 10. When adding a solvent the amount of solvent is preferably chosen so that only a liquid phase is present in the reaction mixture. The solvent is preferably added in a weight ratio of 0.5 to 20 relative to the amount of hydrogen peroxide solution used. The amount of catalyst employed may be varied within wide limits and is preferably chosen so that a hydrogen peroxide consumption of more than 90%, preferably more than 95%, is achieved within 1 minute to 5 hours under the employed reaction conditions.
In a preferred embodiment of the process according to the invention propene is used that may contain between 0% and 15% of propane. Propene may be fed as a liquid as well as in gaseous form into the reaction system. The amount of propene that is fed in is chosen so that under the reaction conditions in the reactors a gas phase is formed consisting predominantly of propene, and so that from the first reactor of the reaction system a waste gas can be removed whose oxygen content lies outside the explosion limits for propylene-oxygen mixtures. The pressure in the reaction system is preferably chosen to be between 50% and 100% of the saturated vapour pressure of propylene at the reaction temperature.